


To See You Like This

by LuciferTheMorningstarIsASweetheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Ellen and Jo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferTheMorningstarIsASweetheart/pseuds/LuciferTheMorningstarIsASweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was never hidden from Lucifer and when Sam strays away from Dean in favour of power, Lucifer vows to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Switching Sides

Sam hated having to do things this way but he had no other choice. He'd lost his brother, set the damned devil free and become a filthy blood junkie. But he couldn't deny the waves of pleasure that came with the power demon blood gave him. Somewhere in the back of his mind the old Sam screamed and kicked at him, trying to find his way back to the surface. He'd become a monster but for some reason he found he didn't really care. This was the new Sam and to be frank he was a fucking jerk. Sam kicked at the body of his latest victim grunting with satisfaction. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket and left the motel room that he'd lured the black eyed idiot to. He climbed into the red Spider Fiat he's stolen and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He lit up the display scream and discovered he'd had two missed calls from Dean and one new voice message. He must have stared at it for an hour before snarling and tossing the stupid thing into the back seat of the car. Starting up the engine and speeding on out of the car park.

Lucifer admired what Castiel had done to protect the Winchester's from him, but really his efforts were useless. Sam being his true vessel meant he always new where he was, despite the Enochian sigils carved into his ribs. Dean however was safe, Lucifer really had no intention of hurting him anyway. He knew that Dean would never say yes to Michael and he wanted to do things right by Sam, which meant not killing his beloved brother. He was never really alone in the cage though, one of the cell walls was practically a giant flat screen t.v where he got to watch Sam grow up. He'd always admired Sam. He was exactly like Lucifer, except he the whole human factor. He wasn't sure what he felt but Lucifer had very strong feelings for Sam. Maybe it was the fact he was the vessel or maybe it was just Sam in general. Lucifer couldn't quite put his finger on it but the humans would call it love. When he'd discovered Sam had broken away from Dean Lucifer kept a constant eye on him, sending demons to watch him while he carried out rituals and such. It pained him to have caused such hurt to the boys when Meg had killed Ellen and Jo Harvelle. But they were human so he hadn't a clue why he felt.. Sorrow, remorse. To see what Sam had become, an addict to demon blood cut Lucifer deeper then any angel blade could. He looked up to the skies and managed a single word. "Sorry". For now and as long as he could Lucifer vowed to end the apocalypse and do whatever he could to help Sam.

Sam cracked his neck and slouched back in the grubby arm chair that was awkwardly fitted in the corner of the motel room he'd recently checked into, beer bottle in hand. He shook his head trying to get his long mop like hair out of his face. He'd pulled his phone from the back seat and decided to hear what Dean had to say, dialling the message tone he heard the same old boring annotated voice saying "blah blah one new blah fucking blah" The phone click and he heard the familiar broken sound of his older brother's voice through the receiver "Sammy... I uh, man I just wish you'd call. Let me know you're alright? I know what I said was harsh but I'm sorry. You're my little brother man and I love you. I just want to help you... Just.. let me know you're alright" *click*. Sam rolled his eyes and opened a new message. "I'm alright for fuck sake quit your damn worrying" rereading what he said he gave a decisive nod and hit send, only instead he discovered that it did not in fact send the message deleted and in the back of his mind he hear a sigh of relief. Aha old Sam was interfering. That explains it.

Lucifer waited until Sam had a few drinks in his system before making his presence known. He saw the look of panic on Sam's face before a smug smile twisted his features "Ah Lucifer what a "pleasant" Sam rolled his eyes "surprise. How'd you find me anyway? I thought that dick Castiel branded my ribs or some bullshit" Lucifer cocked his left eyebrow, this was a different Sam. It wasn't him being drunk either, Lucifer had seen him in his drunken state from the cage. "That 'dick' you're refering to is still my little brother so watch your tone. Yes, he did care sigils into your ribs which keeps you hidden from all angels. All angels except me. I've been watching you for quite a while now and I have to say.. You've really let yourself go buddy." Lucifer strode forward sitting on the edge of Sam's bed. Sam hardly took his eyes off of him. Lucifer felt Nick shudder, he didn't mind what Lucifer had been doing, being a part of him made him understand what he'd been through. Nick pitied him. The ritual at Carthage had sent Nick spiralling though, at the deaths of all those women and children. Lucifer had felt close to guilty at that one but both he and Lucifer inwardly cringed at the coldness in Sam's eyes. "What do you mean 'letting myself go'? I'm growing stronger and stronger everyday. Soon I'll be strong enough to kill you and Michael and anyone else who gets in my way." Sam practically growled at the archangel. "No that's not going to happen. You don't see what you're turning yourself into, do you? Soon enough you'll feel nothing but hate and lust and your eyes will turn the same black as the demons you so willingly suck the life from" he got a shocked expression at that and some of the warmth that was old Sam seeped through "You mean?" Lucifer nodded and met his gaze "keep going down the path you are and you'll become the filthy thing you and your precious brother hunt. A demon"

Old Sam had control for now. The shock of finding out he would become a demon gave him the boost he needed to take the reigns even if for a while. "No please tell me that's not true. I don't want to become a demon. I can't" he watched Lucifer's eyes soften "then I'll help you. I don't want this for you Sam. I can't see you go down this road, if giving up the apocalypse for the sake of one man fixes everything... Well, that's what I'll do" Sam was shocked at the words but he could tell the angel was telling the truth, he had no doubt in his mind that Lucifer's only intention was to help him. Demon jerkoff Sam was clawing his way to the surface, he didn't have much time. "Lucifer please, I need your help."

Lucifer was surprised Sam didn't hesitate to accept his help, he could see the cold begin to seep through his eyes. They didn't have long. "Sam listen to me, whatever you do if he takes control again you need to bring up every memory spent with your brother to regain it. You and Dean's bond is incredible if anything he can save you. You just think of him and only him. Maybe even Jess, just whatever you do do Not give up on this. This is the only way you'll save yourself and I don't care how hard it is, you do NOT drink anymore demon blood" Lucifer stood and strode over to Sam, taking a hold of his face and pressing a frosty kiss to his forehead. "I will not give up on you" Lucifer gazed down into Sam's eyes before disappearing.


	2. You Don't Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Sam is struggling to keep a hold of the reigns as New Sam twists most of his memories into something worse. Meanwhile Lucifer confronts Dean and Castiel. Will the boys believe him about his wanting to help Sam or will they make things worse?

Sam paced the length of the room a dozen or more times reflecting on what Lucifer had told him. "I believe him.. Why do I believe him? He's the damned Devil for fuck sake" but deep down he knew, New Sam was taunting him "Because you're a fag. You LOVE him. Ooo if only dear old daddy Winchester were here. I wonder what he'd have to say about this? Or maybe he'd just kill ya. Yeah most likely that then he'd beat the fuck out of Dean for letting his brother become a gay piece of shit" Sam's eye twitched, he couldn't let himself get angry or that would hand the power back to the demon jerk. "That's right, you just think of Dean, oh what's one of the greatest hits? When you left him in favour of Ruby? Or.. Hmm oh! How about when you up and left him just so you could go to college? Oh boy didn't that work out great huh Sammy? You got your girlfriend killed just like you got your mummy killed" Sam sat on the edge of the bed and put his face in his hands, his body trembling slightly, he couldn't do this. He just couldn't. New Sam was back. He cracked his knuckles and stood, a cruel smile twisting his features "well that was easy Sammy! Now lets go find some black eyed skank" he began to whistle cheerfully as he headed out the door and over to "his" car.

All Lucifer had to do was seek out Castiel to be able to find Dean. Ever since Cartharge, he had kept an eye out for the young angel. Lucifer could tell that he was in the midst of falling. When he got a pin point on his location, Lucifer spread his wings and got to the motel room as fast as he could. At first he stayed silent, noticing the ruffled state of Castiel's blue black feathers and the warmth and happiness radiating off the hunter. "We'll sombodies been busy" he stated loudly making his presence known. Castiel was in front of Dean wings spread and angel blade at the ready before Dean even had the chance to react. Lucifer held up his hands in a gesture of surrender "I'm not here to fight with you little brother. I'm here to help" Dean scoffed and shoved in front of Castiel causing him to yank the hunter back "help? Oh like you're helping Sammy? Damn kid ran off because of you!" He growled. Lucifer sighed and cast his eyes to his feet "Sam's changed... He believes that by drinking demon blood he will be able to kill both Michael and I. Dean.." He looked up then to meet the hunter's cold gaze "if he continues down this path then he'll" Castiel finished for him "he'll become a demon" slowly he lowered the blade but kept it within close grasp in case Lucifer tried anything. Dean and Lucifer simply stared at him "uh Cass why are you putting the blade down? You do realise this is Lucifer, right? The frickin' devil" but he instead rolled his eyes "because Dean I am am able to read his thoughts. Besides what chance do I have against him?" Lucifer cast his eyes to the ground, he didn't want to hurt any of his brothers or sisters, he hated the fact that he had to battle with Michael and cursed God for putting that accursed idea into his head in the first place. "Sam needs our help Dean, he needs YOUR help and the only way that's going to happen is if you trust me. I know where he is and his current state. He's his normal self for now but I haven't a notion how long that will last." Dean gripped the edge of the table that was in the centre of the room "what do you... What do you mean he's his old self for now?" Lucifer simply shook his head "there's no time to explain, just hurry". With that said he vanished to the exact location of Sam, Castiel following suit with dean's hand clasped tightly in his own. They ended up in the backseat of some a spider fiat of all things with Lucifer up in the front. "Sammy?" Dean leant forward clutching Sam's forearm. "Oh great, big bros here to save the day. Whoopee fucking do" Sam said sarcastically without taking his eyes off of the road "well guess what? You shouldn't of come" suddenly the car swerved and ran off of the road smashing the left hand side of the car into a big old oak. Everything went black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me guys I'm going to be without internet for a while but I promise I'll try and get up more when I can! Sorry I have to leave you all hanging but hopefully you like what you've read so far xx <3
> 
> (I'll put more up later lovelies xx)
> 
>  
> 
> Update~ sorry it's been so long my lovelies but here's a bit more of the story! Yes it ends with a car crash but the question is, well... I actually don't know so I'll just be mean. Btw someone dies....


	3. Do You KnowWhat You've Done?

Lucifer didn't even have time to react. The car was going straight one second, and was pretzeled around a silver oak the next. He had been flung from the vehicle and was now laying several feet away. Lucifer sat up being quick to heal any damage that had been done to his current vessel. He moved to stand when he felt a sharp pain shoot through the feathered appendages that were his wings. He ignored the pain for now, there were more pressing matters at hand. Slowly Lucifer made his way over to the wreckage. The left side of the car made him feel sick, if that was even possible. It was then that Lucifer heard the first sounds of life.   
"Cass?! No, come on not like this!" the broken sound of Dean Winchester's voice echoed in the sinfully silent night.   
Lucifer followed the sound, curious as to why he could hear Dean crying. Did he not realise that an angel couldn't die from a simple car crash? Rounding the side of the vehicle he then saw the Righteous Man's distress. The little seraph had an angel blade protruding from his chest, light was beginning to seep through the wound and Castiel's face was a mask of pain. Lucifer knelt beside the pair, ignoring the murderous glare that was sent his way. He took one of the dying angel's hands and squeezed tightly. If he had the power to save Castiel he would do it in a heartbeat, but... He couldn't.   
"Rest now Little Thursday..." Lucifer softly whispered to him. He watched as Castiel moved his gaze to Dean's whispering his final words of "I love you" to the man before the light faded from his blue eyes and his grace exploded around them.   
By some miracle it didn't burn Dean the way it would any other human, maybe it was because of the 'profound bond' between them, Lucifer wasn't sure but after a moments silence he stood, sparing a pitying look to Dean before feeling for Sam's presence. There was nothing... Which was not a good sign. It was then that he spotted the blood trail leading from the driver's side of the former car. Lucifer began to follow...

Sam finally collapsed after a mere three minutes. He wasn't sure how far away from the wreckage he was. All he knew was that he couldn't stand the cries from his older brother anymore. The crash had flipped the switch on Sam's control. Old Sam was back. He was shaking uncontrollably and bleeding from multiple spots on his body. It was then that he remembered Castiel. Somehow before impact, the other Sam had managed to whip around and slam an angel blade next to Castiel's heart, ensuring that he wouldn't be able to try anything. He had killed the love of Dean's life. Sam went into foetal position and began to cry. What the hell had he done to himself? By choosing to trust Ruby, innocent people had died, people he cared about. He didn't dare to admit to anyone that he had come across Ellen and Jo on a hunt, well Other Sam had and... He was a monster and he needed to be put down. Sam couldn't live with the knowledge of things that he had done. He was a new kind of evil, he was worse than Lucifer. "Please just kill me" he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm a horrible human being feel free to shoot me with the colt! Apologies for the short chapter but I promise things will get better!
> 
> I am so sorry it's been so long since I have updated but I've had some personal struggles that I've had to deal with so... Yeah, but here's chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed it xx

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its not the full story lovelies! But I promise I'll have the rest up soon. Hope you enjoy the first chapter xx <3  
> Update- okay I'm getting up as much as I can before I leave where I'm staying because I will unfortunately not have internet access for a while so bear with me darlings xx <3


End file.
